


Sweet Mistake

by orphan_account



Series: Mistakes [1]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4905328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert is convalescing from his gunshot wound at Vic's cottage. Aaron goes round to keep him company with inevitable consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Mistake

‘So who was that then?’

‘The nurse.’ Rob smirked, letting Aaron in through the front door.

‘Oh, so you liked him did you? Wasn’t he Finn’s old boyfriend?’

‘Yeah. Darren. The vegetarian.’  Robert stretched his eyes, mockingly.

‘You getting along though, obviously.’

‘Why? You jealous? Come on, give me some credit, Aaron. But he seems,’ Robert suddenly started to cough, he leaned forward and Aaron tentatively placed a hand on his back and rubbed until the cough subsided. He registered how thin Robert’s body felt under his fingers, how fragile he felt. ‘...he seems ‘ Robert continued, getting his breath back, ‘to like me.’

‘Yeah? ’ It was Aaron’s turn to roll his eyes.

‘He’s making sure I know how to take deep breaths, which involves handling my diaphram.’ He raised his eyebrows.  ‘So he’s getting to know me quite well.’  

Aaron shook his head.

 ‘So Vic’s not here.’ He looked around the cottage, where Robert had been staying since he was discharged from hospital, swallowing when he noticed the small oxygen concentrate tank in the corner of the room.

‘She’s gone back to work, but you knew that, that’s why you’re here isn’t it? She asked you to check on me, didn’t she? I’m fine. I’m fine, Aaron.’

Robert sat down on the sofa. He was in grey sweatpants and a long sleeved T-shirt, so unlike Robert’s typical clothes. Aaron cast about.

‘You want me to fix you something? Some toast? Could stretch to scrambled eggs if you're feeling adventurous?’

‘What, trying to poison me now?’ Robert countered. Then they both looked uncomfortable, words left unspoken hung between them for a moment, stretching time.

‘Anyway, I thought I was the one who fixed breakfast.’ Robert rescued them. But the reference to days at Home Farm didn’t go unnoticed by Aaron either. It was so difficult for them to negotiate a conversation, so many traps and pitfalls.

‘Well not this time.’ Aaron answered. He stood up and went into the kitchen. He listened to Robert cough again, popping his head back round the door. Unseen, he noticed Robert’s face, unobserved. The lack of confidence in his eyes as he brought his hand to his chest, bravado dropped when he thought there was no audience.

‘You in pain?’ He asked softly, startling Robert.

‘No, no. I’m OK. Really!’

Aaron knew. Vic had explained. He had like scar tissue and stuff. It was in the lungs. He had pain from the ribs, too, where they had to separate them in the surgery. ‘It’ll get better, it’s getting better.’ She had said. ‘Sometimes at night he struggles and needs the oxygen, mostly he’s OK. He has pain meds and antidepressants that make him sleepy.’

‘Why the antidepressants?’ Aaron had asked.

‘Why do you think?’ She countered and Aaron had looked away, running a hand over his mouth.

‘I thought we could watch a film. I brought a few DVD’s, take a look, see what you think.’

Aaron put the plate of toast and eggs and a cup of tea in front of Rob. Then sat down with his own cup of tea in the armchair.

‘You?’ Robert asked, gesturing at the plate of food.

 ‘I ate already.’

Aaron nodded at Rob’s choice of film, Tom Cruise, futuristic, the one where he kept dying and then starting again from scratch. He slipped it into the machine, sitting back on the armchair with the remote.

‘You can’t see it from there. You can sit here, you know. It’s not catching.’

Aaron hesitated momentarily then moved next to Robert on the sofa.

Half way through the movie and they had relaxed and fallen into a familiar banter. Aaron leaned over to pick up Robert’s mug asking if he wanted a refill of tea. Robert placed his hand over Aaron’s arm.

‘I want a beer.’ He grinned.

‘Well, you,  mate, can’t have a beer.’

‘But you can. Have a beer and let me watch.’

‘Kinky.’ Aaron laughed, and blushed.

Aaron made Robert another tea, but also took a beer for himself.

Robert asked for a swig and Aaron said no, stretching his arm out with the bottle away from him.

‘I only want a taste. But I know how I can get that.’ Robert said in a low voice, looking at Aaron’s lips.

Aaron’s heart started to hammer in his chest and his throat went thick.

‘Yeah?’

‘Yeah.’ Robert replied.

Closing the gap between them, he pressed his lips softly against Aaron’s and held them there. Aaron felt like he was waiting for the universe to implode, then Rob pulled back and the universe was still intact.

‘But I didn’t taste.’ He smiled. ‘Let’s try again.’

Aaron didn’t know about Robert’s breathing but he was aware that his own breathing was fast and shallow.

Robert pressed into a second kiss, this time opening Aaron’s mouth and finding Aaron’s tongue with his own. His hand found Aaron’s face and held him.

They eventually broke apart, Robert breathing like he’d been running a race, both of them hard.

Robert stroked a hand over Aaron through the material of his trousers.

‘What you doing Robert?’ Aaron asked.

‘What do you think?’

Robert met his eyes.

He pulled Aaron’s hand and guided it to the waist band of his sweat pants, peeling them down and inviting Aaron to touch his erection.

‘I know it works.’ He whispered ‘ I already tried it.’

‘Sure you did.’ Aaron replied.’Why am I not suprised?’

‘Take your trousers off for me Aaron.’ Robert groaned.

Aaron couldn’t think clearly. His mind was making multiple computations as he unfastened his trousers and pulled them off with his boxers.

‘Fuck’ Robert said. ‘I’m going to come just looking at you.’

Aaron was like, what do I do? He felt nervous of hurting Robert. The easiest thing was to drop to his knees on the carpet in front of Rob, who then took him in hand, curling his long fingers around his shaft and stroking him so that Aaron moaned in his throat as he leaned in for another kiss.

Robert moved his hands to stroke down over Aaron’s arse cheeks. ‘Turn around, please.’ He begged.

‘Wait.’ He pushed two fingers into Aaron’s mouth, ‘Spit’ he said, and then as Aaron turned he pressed them against Aaron’s hole.

Aaron placed his arms against the coffee table and pushed back as Robert dropping onto his knees on the carpet entered him very very slowly. Aaron moaned as Robert filled him and waited. ‘OK. I’m ready’ he groaned.

But Robert didn’t move. Instead Aaron felt his fingers tighten on his shoulders and heard Robert gasping. ‘Sorry. Can’t move.’

‘What’s up? Rob. You OK?’

Aaron pushed the coffee table forward and slowly pulled off Robert, listening to his laboured breathing. He turned and held him by the arms looking at his face white with pain.

‘Where is the pain?’

‘Here,’ Robert pressed his hand against his chest.

‘OK. What do you need.’

‘I need you.’ Robert joked, but Aaron could see sweat breaking out on his forehead.

He eased him back up onto the sofa.

‘Should I call Vic? A doctor? Darren?’

‘No, no.’ Robert started to breathe more easily. ‘I’m OK. It’s passing.’

‘This was a mistake’ Aaron said. ‘I’m sorry.’

‘No. It was so sweet.’ Robert said. ‘Come sit by me.’

He turned his face and started to kiss Aaron, after a while taking him in hand. ‘This I can manage.’

Aaron placed his own hand on Robert. Aaron came first over his stomach and Robert followed rapidly shuddering over Aaron’s hand.

When Vic came home Robert was asleep on the sofa with the oxygen mask. Aaron was washing up.

‘What’s up with Robert? Is he OK? What did you do you Aaron?’

Why’d he need the oxygen? Oh God, just don’t tell me. I really don’t want to know.’


End file.
